


DAY TEN - WITH ANIMAL EARS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TEN - WITH ANIMAL EARS

Luhan has the best ideas but this one has to take the cake. Themed Thursdays at the café had drawn customers in like moths to the flame. Of course, it didn’t hurt that all waiters were extremely good looking either.

This Thursday, Yixing had suggested a kitty-café theme. He had produced the cat ears from seemingly nowhere, grinning in delight as Luhan placed them on his head.

“Good?” He asks, tilting his head to try and catch his reflection in the glass cabinet.

“Purrfect.” Luhan answers, scratching behind Yixing’s real ears as though he were actually a cat.

Before Luhan can retreat behind the counter, he’s stopped by Yixing’s hands pulling at his apron.

“You too.”

A headband is plonked onto his head ungracefully and he glares at Yixing as he fixes it up.

Yixing purrs at him and Luhan hisses in response. It’s clear what kind of cats they would both make.

The afternoon is spent with patrons trying to pick various waiters up with cat-themed pick-up lines and by the end of the day, Luhan is worried that Yixing may think he’s actually a cat.

Even now as Luhan is counting up the till, Yixing is wrapped around him. Purring into his ear and nuzzling over his neck.

“Tickles.” Luhan mumbles, shivering when he feels Yixing’s tongue flick at his earlobe.

“You know, I have the matching tail to go with these.”

“Oh yeah?” Luhan asks absentmindedly, focussing on adding up the till.

“It doubles as a butt plug.”

The till is long forgotten in Luhan’s excitement to get Yixing home and kitted up.

Later, as they lay in bed all sweaty and sated, Luhan takes a moment to grin to himself.

He has the best ideas ever.


End file.
